


When Steve Ran

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Captain America, Steve Rogers did run away once or twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Steve Ran

Steve kissed Bucky once, what seemed like a lifetime ago, although he supposed it was a lifetime ago now. He’d been drunk and depressed, rejected yet again by the military, and Bucky had taken him out to get completely, incomprehensibly drunk.

He and Bucky walked through the streets, singing some song, Steve couldn’t remember what, half-supporting each other. And they’d turned down an alleyway. That was when Steve lurched up, onto his toes, and kissed Bucky. He didn’t quite kiss his mouth, mostly just hitting his lower lip and a bit of his chin on the way up, but it was a kiss. Bucky stared down at him, and Steve wished he wasn’t so short, that he wasn’t so weak, that the army had accepted him, so he wouldn’t be here, in an alley, drunk, tired, and about to lose the only friend he had.

“I-” Steve said, not sure what to say. He still had his arm around Bucky, who hadn’t removed his arm, either. “I want to do something good with my life.” It was a poor deflection.

Bucky shook his head slightly and then looked down the alley, starting off and tugging Steve along with him. “You know what? Tomorrow, we’re going to find us a couple gals to have a good time with, and you’re going to forget about all this army business, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said. But he wanted to say something more than that. He wanted to back up and say, “I might like you a little.” He was running away, he knew it, and he had never done that before. He felt sick.

“Steve,” Bucky said, just steps from the street, “you don’t have to prove yourself.”

Steve didn’t reply. Later, he marked that as his second flight of the night.

Then everything changed. There was the serum, the war, Bucky’s death, Peggy, and, finally, the crash.

He had woken up in a different world. He was a different man, Captain America, back from the dead, a national icon. But he was also still Steve Rogers. Captain America fought for the country, but Steve had to live in it. So when Howard’s son’s breath tickled his ear as Tony leaned in to “help Grandpa with this danged computery-thing,” he promised himself that, in this new world, Steve Rogers was never going to run away again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] When Steve Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398160) by [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly)




End file.
